Dreaming Of You
by LadieLazarus
Summary: Tonks can't sleep. Set during OotP.


Title: Dreaming of You

Fandom: Harry Potter

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Remus/Tonks

Summary: Tonks can't sleep. Set during OoTP

Nymphadora Tonks awoke in a sweat. Her heart pounding, and her pulse so loud in her ears that she was sure that half of Number 12 could hear it. She scrabbled, quickly pushing the blankets off of her in as quiet a way as possible, and, as usual, failing admirably when her movements shook a book loose off of the end of the bed and sent it bouncing across the floor in what sounded, to her, about the volume of a nuclear warhead.

"Dora," the voice, coming from directly next to her, was gravely from sleep, and yet slightly amused. "Why are you not asleep?"

"Sorry." She hoped she sounded somewhat sheepish. She waited to see if Remus was going to go back to sleep. It became apparent he was not as he propped himself up slightly on the pillow and turned to look at her. She grinned. "It's not my fault."

"No?" Remus sounded slightly amused.

"No. See, it's my boyfriend." She curled close to his side, and his arm automatically came around her. "I've just had the most...splendid dream about him, and now he's got me all _awake._" Tonks placed spectacular emphasis on the word awake, and pressed a slightly wet kiss to his collarbone as she said it. He let out a short, quiet groan in response and she shivered.

"Oh. Well that wasn't terribly considerate of him." The arm Remus had draped around her had tightened slightly, and his left hand was currently tracing patterns on her abdomen just below her breasts.

"Well, that depends."

"Oh it does?" Remus had dipped his head, and was slowly kissing around her ear. The feeling of his breath against her neck made her shiver again.

"Yes. It depends on what he's willing to do to apologize." The hand made its way fully onto her breast and squeezed lightly. Tonks's breath caught in her throat. "Which I have a feeling will be terribly satisfactory."

Remus, throughout this last bit, had been leaning ever so much closer all the time so that finally, he lay over her. Tonks decided she'd never get tired of how it felt to be beneath him, feeling his arms on either side of her, and looking into those eyes that she'd come to love more than life itself. With other blokes, she'd actually felt as though she were suffocating and usually insisted on being on top at least slightly more than two thirds of the time. With Remus, she reveled in the feeling of his body settled over hers.

He dipped his head, planting sucking kisses along her collarbone, and she reached up, tangling bright orange tipped fingers in his hair and holding him to her. Not that she needed to. His mouth continued its agonizing journey downward until he reached her black lacy camisole. He nuzzled it out of the way, uncovering her right nipple. He latched onto it the moment that it was exposed and she moaned so loudly that she hoped the silencing charm that Remus generally put on their room was still in effect. One red-faced, humiliating conversation with Sirius had been enough, thank you.

His left hand was not content to be left out of the action and slid slowly up her arm to her shoulder, leaving a trail of goose-pimples in its wake. Eventually, his touch contacted the strap of her top, and he moved it out of the way without hesitation before his hand moved to make sure that her left breast was not feeling neglected.

Tonks was panting by this time, and writhing around with such intensity that she was surprised she hadn't thrown him from the bed. And yet, he managed to hold on with his usual dedication. She never ceased to be amazed that he always stayed with her, no matter what horrifyingly spastic reaction she had to the fantastically marvelous things he always seemed to be doing to her.

"Reeeemus..." She ground out, clawing at the bedclothes, now, having freed her hands from his hair for fear of pulling it. He had once made the joke that he'd happily go bald if it meant that it was in service to so noble a task, but she didn't have any desire to risk it. She liked his hair.

"Yes, Dora?" He lifted his mouth from its endeavors and grinned at her cheekily. She rolled her eyes.

"_Please._"

"Ah. Well, darling, since you asked so nicely." His focus shifted slightly as his right hand disappeared from her direct line of view and under the waistband of her equally lacy black knickers. He sucked in a harsh breath of air as he contacted what Tonks knew had to be nothing but soaking dampness. The teasing combined with the dream she'd just had could really have amounted to no less by now. "Good gods, Nymphadora."

"I told you." She blushed slightly, and shrugged, which was somewhat impeded by the fact that his left hand remained on her breast, but she assumed that the general feeling of the gesture was conveyed.

"You did, but I was in no way prepared for how... accurate you were." He dropped his head to her shoulder for a brief moment, in a gesture she recognized as an attempt to regain control. She felt somewhat better knowing that she affected him just as much as he did her. Although, a few seconds later, when he came back to himself and began to move his fingers, she wondered if anyone could affect anyone as much as he did her. She didn't think it was possible.

Remus was in lovemaking, as in all things, a gifted perfectionist. Refusing to simply settle for adequate, he had, through what little experience he'd had, crafted himself into the closest thing to perfection that Tonks reckoned actually existed. And now, as two of his fingers found their way inside her and managed, without hesitation, to hit exactly the right spot almost immediately, Tonks found herself wondering to whom she should sent the fruit basket.

His thumb brushed against her clitoris in a bold and demanding gesture and she bucked, pressing herself against his hand in an attempt to make what was obviously going to be a very quick orgasm even quicker. All told, it took only a few seconds of him pushing and moving his fingers in and out of her and his thumb continuing its ministrations for her to come apart, shaking, practically screaming his name as he, as always, stayed with her until her breathing returned to normal.

Somehow, she was still shaking slightly as Remus nudged her thighs further apart with his knee, pressing his own rather insistent need against her before pressing inside of her with the same calm determination that she'd come to expect.

He gave her a brief moment to adjust, as always, before he began moving. However, this time, his movements were slightly more frantic than usual. Remus was generally a fairly playful and docile lover, but she could tell that, this time, her unexpected arousal had nearly destroyed his seemingly unshakable self-control.

She brought her right leg up, allowing him deeper access and he groaned his appreciation into her neck, where he was currently in the process of leaving at least half a dozen new marks that she'd have to vanish in the morning. Secretly, she loved when he marked her. It was almost like being branded, and the entire experience never failed to make her slightly dizzy with desire.

She lifted her head slightly to get her mouth level with his ear. She kissed him there, dragging her tongue around the shell. He hissed, turning it into a half-pleading groan when she tightened around him. Oh, yes. He was close. And thus, she began her litany.

"Fuck, yes. Ohhh... There. Yes. Harder. I know you want to-- Fuck. _Fuck._ Yes." Her lungs seemed to stop functioning for a moment, and she knew that it was only a matter of seconds before she lost control for the second time. He could sense it, too. She could tell. He turned his head to capture her lips in an almost desperate kiss, plying her mouth open with his tongue and intensifying the sensation by at least half. She moaned into the kiss, wordlessly begging him to continue, and he complied.

Her head fell back against the pillow and she lifted her left leg, as well. She crossed her ankles, pulling him even deeper, if possible, and tightening herself around him again. He ground out her name between clenched teeth, and dragged his right hand back down, pushing it in between them to rub against her clit again. She came again the instant that his fingers made insistent contact, drawing out his name like a reverent chant. "Remus. Remus. Remus. Remus. _Remus._"

He had, apparently, been only waiting for her because he followed her seconds after, crying out hoarsely in her ear before dropping himself beside her on the bed, kissing her neck in a slack-jawed expression of gratitude.

She lifted her left arm, groaning slightly at the effort, and picked up her wand from the bedside table. Performing the cleansing charm, she pulled herself closer to Remus as he picked up an arm, practically throwing it around her. Apparently moving was not high on Remus's list of priorities either.

"Well, Nymphadora," when he spoke this time, his voice had returned to its normal gravely sleep voice, belying the rapid heartbeat that she could feel beneath her hand. Tonks smiled, and snuggled down under his chin. "Do you think you could sleep now?"

"I think maybe I might be able to, yes." She grinned, pressing a kiss on his chest just beneath her. "Of course, knowing my boyfriend, he may just invade my dreams again."

"If that happens, darling, feel free to wake me." Remus chuckled, and she could feel the vibration.

"_Darling_," She propped herself up on her hand, looking him in the eyes, "If that happens, you won't have a choice."

"Splendid."

And it was.


End file.
